mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Balrog Mob
The Balrog was a group of wild meerkat first seen in 1994 but wasn't followed till 2001. The dominant male Balrog was believed to be around four to six years of age. After the death of the first dominant female Luella, five Vivian females joined the group, Velvet taking dominance. The Balrog had many failed breeding attempts amoung the females. After Velvet's death her daughter Baddales became the dominant female at nine months of age, even though her cousin Mussolini was eleven months old. After her death Priscilla whow as even younger became the new dominant female over Mussolini. This became a theme amoung the Balrog meerkats, the young meerkats became dominats even though there was an older more suitable meerkat for the job. Even after the death of Balrog, the long term dominant male, of old age and his eldest son Mababane became the dominant male even though he was not the eldest male. After all the natal-males left the group, Stinker, ex-dominant male of the Vivian and Gattaca, joined the group for five days till he was ousted by three wild males. Chino took his place however he and Priscilla soon died. A group of Vivian males joined the Balrog, Boba became the dominant male even though there were two older males. All the Vivian males rejoined the Vivian within a month beside the dominant male. Mussolini finally became the new dominant female and even allowed two unrelated females into the group. Mussolini's reign was short, only a year, till her and Boba's death. A wild female named Wildkat and Balrog male Basta became the new dominant pair till Wilkdat was predated. Audrey, Mussolini's eldest daughter, assumed the role of leadership. She was soon joined by Suggs, a signal Whisker rover, from the Hoax. Dominant Pair The Balrog was observed in 2002 in March. Dominance was taken by Luella and Balrog, the male meerkat. After Luella died, a wild female Velvet took dominance in Balrog. After Velvet died, her daughter Babbales became the dominant female and later Priscilla. Balrog died, his son Mbabane took dominance. Mbabane left the group. Stinker joined the group and held dominance for five days before he wa sousted by three wild males. Chino became the domin ant male A group of Vivian males joined the group, Boba took dominance. After Priscilla died of disease onyl did Mussolini became the dominant female. Their reign was short when both succumbed of disease and Wildkat, a wild female, became the dominant female with Basta till her death. Mussolini's daughter Audrey now leads the Balrog along with Whisker male Suggs and slow rebuild the Balrog's numbers. Current Members The Balrog have 18 members as of December 2010. Phantasia (VBF090) Dominant Female Suggs (VWM109) Dominant Male Vachel (VBM080) Pomeroy (VBM081) Ranier (VBM085) Herman (VBM086) Drilo (VBM087) Meiko (VBM091) Dany (VBF094) Popper (VBM096) Chu (VBF097) Yuu (VBF098) Ondine (VBM099) Kaliq (VBM100) VBP101 VBP102 VBP103 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Balrog. Thunderbolt (VBM001) Brockin (VBM002) Luella (VBF003) Balrog (VBM004) Snert (VBM005) Baguira (VBM006) Pangolin (VBM007) Crash (VBM008) Kenny (VBM009) Janna (VBM010) Mickowas (VBM011) Josh (VBM012) Mandella (VBF013) Muggle (VBM014) Shongolongo (VBM015) Papa-wheelies (VBM017) Wallace (VBM018) Potter (VBM019) VBF020 VBF021 Livvy (VBM022) VBF023 Chuity (VBM024) Sobantu (VBM025) Kali (VBM026) Jacaranda (VBF027) Mbabane (VBM028) Mojadji (VBM029) Velvet (VVF050) Viv'e (VVF051) Uacari (VVF053) Mangabey (VVF057) Sifaka (VVF059) Cinders (VBF030) Rapunzel (VBF031) Hansel (VBM032) Gretel (VBF033) Shadow (VBM034) Chance (VBM035) Sassy VBF036) Gadafi (VBF037) Mussolini (VBF038) Castro (VBM036) Babbelas (VBF039) Babbalina (VBF042) Bailee (VBF040) Bardo (VBM041) Priscilla (VBF043) W.Ford Doolittle (VBM044) Irish (VBM045) Numpty (VBM047) Audrey (VBF049) Bradley (VBM046) Graham (VBM048) Fernardo (VBM049) Basta (VBM050) Kassidy (VBM051) Dirty Sanchez (VBM052) Stella (VBF052) Leila (VBF053) Altair (VBM054) VBF055 Stinker (VYM005) Chino (VBM056) Lause (VBM057) Bengrl (VBM058) VBM059 Acer (VBM060) Willow (VBF061) Afrika Bambarta (VBM062) Widow Twanky (VBM063) Garrey (VBM064) Skyler (VBF065) Champ (VBM066) Missy (VBF067) Hannibal (VVM071) Kudo (VVM076) Boba (VVM080) Richard (VVM108) Daffyd (VVM109) Emily Howard (VVM111) Curley Fuzz (VVM113) Owlet (VBF068) Twilight (VBF069) Woody (VBM067) Hurshey (VBF068) Bab Ruth (VBm069) Butterscotch (VBF070) Reases (VBM071) Lilly (VBF072) Humphy (VBM073) Grath (VBM074) Kate (VBF075) Wildkat (VBF076) Tequila (VYF115) Fru Fru (VBF077) Sheen (VBF078) Mucky Lucky (VBM079 Suggs (VWM109) Vachel (VBM080) Pomeroy (VBM081) Madison (VBF082) Fanetta (VBF083) Elayna (VBF084) Ranier (VBM085) Herman (VBM086) Drilo (VBM087) Narvina (VBF088) Jesseya (VBF089) Phantasia (VBF090) Meiko (VBM091) Sirenne (VBF092) VBP093 Dany (VBF094) VBM095 Popper (VBM096) Chu (VBF097) Yuu (VBF098) Ondine (VBM099) Kaliq (VBM100) VBP101 VBP102 VBP103 Rivals The Balrog's held a territory in-between the Vivian and Gattaca for years. They also encountered the Rascals and Asphodeltill they moved away. The Balrog recently started encountering a wild mob and the Hoax. History June 2001: '''Balrog was followed and consided of: Thunderbolt, Brockin, Luella, Balrog, Snert, Baguira, Pangolin, Crash, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Josh, Mandella, Muggle, Shongolongo and Papa-wheelies, Potter, VBF020, VBF021, Livvy, VBF023 and Chuity. Rosemary and Inegom appeared. '''July 2001: Balrog and Luella were discovered to be the dominant pair. Thunderbolt, Brockin, Crach, Josh and Muggle left the group to form the Ice Climbers. Septmber 2001: '''Luella was pregnant. Mandella, VBF020, VBF021 and VBF023 were evicted. VBF020, VBF021 and VBF023 left the group. Mandella rejoined. '''October 2001: Luella gave birth to Jacaranda, Sobantu, Kali, Mbabane and Mojadj. November 2001: '''Two encounters with Vivian. '''December 2001: '''Snert went roving. One encounter with Rascals. '''January 2002: '''Mandella was pregnant. One encounter with Rascals. '''February 2002: '''Mandella gave birth but her litter was killed by the Vivian. One encounter with Vivian and Rascals. '''March 2002: Snert went roving. Three encounters with Vivian and one with Gattaca. April 2002: Luella was pregnant. She evicted Mandella was evicted. May 2002: Luella aborted her litter. June 2002: One encounter with Vivian and Gattaca. July 2002: Luella was pregnant but she aborted. August 2002: Luella died. Mandella became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Rascals and one with Asphodel. September 2002: Five Vivian females, Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Mangaby and Sifaka join the Balrog and kick out Mandella and Jacaranda who formed the Efrafa Mob. One encounter with Asphodel. October 2002: '''Velvet took dominance beside Balrog. One encounter with Rascals. '''November 2002: Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Sifaka and Mangaby were all pregnant. Two encounters with Rascals and a wild mob. December 2002: Velvet, Uacari and Sifaka lose their litters, Viv'e gave birth to Cinders, Rapunzel and Gretel. Mangaby gave birth to Hansel. Janaury 2003: '''Velvet was pregnant. She evicted Viv'e, Mangedy, Sifaka and Uacari. One encounter with Ashodel. '''February 2003: Velvet aborted her litter. Two encounters with Rascals and Vivian. March 2003: Viv'e aborted her litter. One encounter with Vivian, Gattaca and a wild mob. April 2003: Velvet gaves birth but lost her litter, Viv'e aborts her litter. One encounter with Rascals. May 2003: Uacari gave birth to Shadow, Chance and Sassy. One encounter with Rascals. October 2003: Uacari, Sifaka and Mangaby were evicted and and left the group to form the Doppelganger. Snert, Baguira, Pangolin, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Wallace went roving. Novemeber 2003: '''Snert, Baguira, Pangolin, Kenny, Janna, Mickowas, Papa-wheelies and Wallace left the group. Two encounters with Vivian. '''December 2003: Velevt was pregnant. Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders were evicted. Two encounters with Asphodel. January 2004: '''Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders were still evicted and joined Stinker. Velvet was pregnant. '''February 2004: Velvet, Gretel and Cinders all gave birth but lost their litters. Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders returned to the group. Viv'e was pregnant. March 2004: '''Viv'e gave birth to Castro, Gadafi and Mussolini '''April 2004: '''Velevt was pregnant. Shongolongo, Potter, Livvy, Chuity and Mbabane went roving. '''May 2004: '''Velvet gave birth to Babbelas, Bailee, Bardo and Babbalina. '''June 2004: '''Shongolongo, Potter, Livvy, Chuity, Sobantu, Kali, Mbabane and Mojadji went roving. Two encounters with Gattaca. '''July 2004: '''Potter, Livvy, Chuity, Shadow and Chance went roving. '''August 2004: Velvet aborted her litter. One encounter with Gattaca. September 2004: '''Two encounters with Vivian. '''October 2004: Velvet was pregnant. One encounter with Gattaca, November 2004: Velvet evicted Viv'e, Gretel and Cinders who disappeared. Velvet gave birth to Priscilla, W.Ford Doolittle and Irish. December 2004: '''Three encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. '''Janaury 2005: '''Two encounters with Vivian and one with Gattaca. Mussolini was pregnant. '''February 2005: '''Velvet died. Babbelas took dominant female next to Balrog. Mussolini gave birth to Numpty, Graham, Bradley and Audrey. '''March 2005: Stinker appreared. Two encounter with Gattaca. April 2005: Babbelas and Babbalina were both pregnant. May 2005: Balrog died, Mababane took over dominance. Babbelas gave birth to Kassidy, Dirty Sanchez and Stella. While Babbalina gave birth to Fernardo, Basta, Leila and Altair. June 2005: '''Two encounters with Gattaca. '''July 2005: '''Shongolongo, Potter, Livvy, Chuity, Sobantu, Kali, Mbabane, Mojadji, Hansel, Shadow, Chance and Castro left the group. Stinker joined the group and took dominance for 5 days. Stinker was kicked out of the group when wild males Chino, Lause and Bengel who joined the group. Chino took dominance. '''August 2005: '''Baddelas, Babbalina, Musollini and Priscilla were all pregnant pregnant. '''September 2005: Mussolini gave birth to Acer, Afrika Bambarta, Widow Twanky and Willow. Babbalina gave birth to VBF055. Babbales was pregnant while Priscilla aborted. October 2005: Babbelas Slyker and Garrey. VBF055 died. December 2005: '''Babbelas died, Priscilla became the new dominant female. '''February 2006: '''Group split: Lause, Bengel, Gadafi, Bbbalina, Fernardo, Kassidy, Stella, Leila, Altair, Skyler, Garrey, Willow, Window Twanky left the group and formed a new one. '''March 2006: '''Priscilla was pregnant. Mussolini and Audrey were evicted. '''April 2006: Priscilla gave birth to Champ and Missy. Chino died of TB. August 2006: A group of Vivian males Boba, Kudo, Hannibal, Richard, Daffyd, Emily Howard, Curley Fuzz joined the group. Boba took dominance. Priscilla was killed by TB and Mussolini took dominance. September 2006: '''Mossolini was pregnant. One encounter with Vivian, all subrodinate Vivian males rejoined the Vivan. . '''October 2006: '''Mussolini giave birth to Woody, Owlet and Twilight. Basta joined the Gattava but was kiled out by the Vivian males. '''November 2006: '''Two encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. '''December 2006: '''Mussolini aborted her litter. Audrey was pregnant. '''January 2007: '''One encounter with the Vivian. Audrey gave birth to Butterscotch, Hurshey, Reases and Bab Ruth. Mussolini was pregnant again. '''February 2007: '''Mussolini gave birth to Kate, Humphry, Lilly and Grath. Two encounters with Hoax. '''March 2007: '''Wildkat and Tequila joined the group. Boba was predated. One encounter with Hoax '''April 2007: Two encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. Irish, Afrika Bambarta, Numpty, Bradley, Graham and Dirty Sanchez left the group. Mussolini died. Wildkat became the new dominant female. May 2007: Three encounters with Gattaca. Basta became the dominant male. June 2007: '''One encounter with Gattaca and Hoax. '''July 2007: '''Two encounters with Gattaca. Wildkat was pregnant. Tequila was evicted and form the Cosmos. '''August 2007: Willdkat gave birth to Fru Fru, Sheena and Mucky Lucky. September 2007: 'Wildkat was predated. Audrey became the new dominant female. Suggs joined the group and became the dominant male. '''October 2007: ' Two encounters with Vivian and one with Gattaca. 'November 2007: '''Audrey was pregnant. Basta, Acer and Champ went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''December 2007: '''Audrey gave birth to Vachel, Pomaroy and Madison. Two encounters with Gattaca. '''Janaury 2008: '''Two encounters with Hoax and one with Gattaca. Basta, Acer, Champ and Rease left the group and joined the Haox. '''February 2008: ' Owlet aborted. Audrey was pregnant. Olwet, Twilight, Missy, Butterscotch and Kate were evicted. Woody went roving. '''March 2008: Audrey gave birth to Fanetta, Elayna, Ranier and Herman. April 2008: Woody went roving. Two encounters with Hoax. May 2008: '''Twilight was pregnant. Twilight lost her litter. Woody, Bad Ruth and Humphrey went roving. Two encounters with Hoax. '''June 2008: One encounter with Hoax. July 2008: Audrey was pregnant. Missy, Owlet, Twilight and Kate were evicted and left the group to form the Fandango. August 2008: Audrey gave birth to Drilo, Narvina and Jesseya. September 2008: Woody, Bab Ruth, Humphry and Garth went roving. October 2008: '''Lily aborted. Adurey was pregnant. '''November 2008: Audrey lost her litter. Madison and Sheena were pregnant. Woody, Bad Ruth, Humphry, Garth and Mucky Lucky went roving. December 2008: '''Butterscotch abort. Madison and Sheena gave birth but their litters were lost. '''Janaury 2009: '''One encounter with Hoax. '''February 2009: '''Woody, Bad Ruth, Humphry, Garth, Mucky Lucky and Vachel went roving. '''March 2009: Audrey was pregnant. Hershy, Butterscotch, Lilly and Sheena were evicted and left the group. April 2009: '''Audrey gave birth to Phantasia, Meiko and Sirenne '''May 2009: '''Woody, Bab Ruth, Humphry, Garth, Mucky Lucky, Vachel, Pomeroy and Herman went roving. '''June 2009: '''Woody, Bab Ruth, Humphry, Garth and Mucky Lucky left the group. '''July 2009: '''Sheen aborted. '''August 2009: Audrey was pregnant. Fru Fru, Sheena, Madison, Fanetta and Elayna were evicted. September 2009: '''Audrey gave birth to VBP093, Dany, VBM095 and Popper. '''October 2009: '''Group split and rejoined after three days. VBP093 was predated. '''November 2009: '''Fru Fru aborted. Elayna was pregnant. Vachel, Pomeroy, Ranier and Herman went roving. '''December 2009: '''Elanyna aborted. Audrey was pregnant. Fru Fru, Sheena, Madison, Fanetta, Elayna, Narvina and Jesseya were evicted. Fru Fru, Sheena, Madison, Fanetta and Elayna left the group. '''Janaury 2010: Audrey gave birth to Chu, Yuu, Ondine and Kaliq. February 2010: '''VBM095 was predated. '''March 2010: '''Jesseya was pregnant. Vachel, Pomeroy, Ranier, Herman and Drilo went roving. '''April 2010: '''Jesseya lost her litter. '''June 2010: Audrey was pregnant but aborted. July 2010: '''Narvina aborted. Jesseya was pregnant. '''August 2010: '''Jesseya gave birth but lost her litter. Vachel, Pomeroy, Ranier, Herman, Drilo and Meiko went roving. Three encounters with Java. '''September 2010: Vachel, Pomeroy, Ranier, Herman, Drilo, Meiko and Popper went roving. October 2010: Audrey was pregnant. Narvina, Jesseya, Phantasia, Sirenne and Dany were evicted. Narvina, Jesseya and Sirenne lef the group. November 2010: ' Audrey gave birth to VBF101, VBM102 and VBF103 '''December 2010:'Two encounters with Java. '''Janaury 2011: Vachel, Pomeroy, Ranier, Herman, Drilo, Meiko and Popper went roving. '''February 2011: '''Audrey died. Phantasia became the new dominant female. '''March 2011: '''Suggs, Vachel, Pomeroy, Rainer, Herman, Drilo, Meiko, Popper April 2011: '''May 2011: '''Phantasia was pregnant but aborted. June 2011: July 2011: '''August 2011: '''Dany was pregnant. '''September 2011: '''Dany gave birth to VBP104, VBP105, VBP106 and VBP107. October 2011: '''November 2011: '''Suggs went roving and disappeared. Pomeroy, Vachel, Herman, Drilo, Meiko, Popper Ondine and Kaliq went roving. December 2011: Janaury 2011: Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs